Field of the Invention
This invention relates to translucent antiperspirants/deodorants based on fine-droplet sprayable microemulsions. The invention also relates to microemulsion concentrates and to a process for the production of translucent antiperspirants/deodorants from such concentrates. The stable microemulsions according to the invention essentially have a droplet diameter of less than 100 nm.